Ride It Out : Seth Rollins One-Shot
by Shannon5288
Summary: Seth comes home riding a brand new Harley-Davidson Motorcycle as he and Chloe prepare to head up to Iowa City for a college football game. What could they possibly get into on this impromptu road trip? This is the 4th installment of my Seth Rollins one-shots as he (and now) fiancee OC/Chloe Messana continue to knock off items on their infamous "Fantasy List". **Rated-M


**Ride It Out : Seth Rollins One-Shot**

Seth smiled as he could feel the surge of the engine vibrate throughout his body. He was damn proud of his brand new Harley-Davidson motorcycle and couldn't wait to take his fiancée, Chloe for a ride. He killed the engine after parking in the driveway of their brand new home.

Chloe finished applying her make up and turned off the bathroom light. She sat down in the corner chair in their bedroom and zipped up her leather knee high wedge boots with the studded straps that crossed her ankles.

"Babe, you ready?" Seth called into the bedroom. "I'm on my way out now…" she replied grabbing her black leather jacket from the closet.

"Hey you!" Chloe smiled wrapping her arms around his neck. Seth pulled her by her hips and kissed her deeply sliding his tongue into her welcoming mouth. He pulled back gently licking his lips taking in the flavor of her lip-gloss.

"You and that berry lip-gloss, I swear" he chuckled shaking his head. She grinned at him sheepishly as they walked out the side door.

Her eyes were wide as she took in the curves and color of Seth's new bike.

"This is a really nice bike babe" she said slinging her hair over her shoulder as she bent over to get a closer look at the bike's features.

Seth licked the remnants of Chloe's berry flavored lip-gloss away from his lips as he gazed at her from behind. He followed her knee high black boots all the way up the back of her legs stopping at the rather small blue jean mini skirt she wore.

"You ready to ride out, gorgeous?" he whispered in her ear making her purr at the sound of his voice. "Let's go daddy-yo…" Chloe replied biting her lip as she slipped her helmet on.

Seth sat down and fired up the motorcycle. He smiled feeling Chloe slide onto the seat behind him. She giggled when he ran his glove covered hands up and over her legs. He put his hands up on the handlebars and Chloe wrapped her arms tightly around his torso. With that they set out on their little road trip.

It was a warm autumn day in September as Seth and Chloe decided to take a trip up from Davenport to Iowa City to catch a Hawkeyes football game. They rode in bliss as Seth weaved through the light traffic.

The drive was only an hour and twenty minutes and they had left early enough to have plenty of time for fun before the game. Instead of taking the interstate, they opted for the back roads to enjoy the scenery.

Chloe loved the roar of the engine and the feeling she got from its vibration between her thighs. It was needless to say she was getting turned on.

She ran her hands up and down Seth's chest eventually sliding them underneath his shirt. Despite Chloe's sudden exploration of his body, Seth managed to remain focused on the road in front of him.

The occasional growl escaped his mouth as he felt her nails drag across his abs or near the waistband of his jeans. Chloe licked her lips and leaned closer to Seth laying kisses on the back of his neck.

One hand stayed on his rock hard abs as the other slid down over his jean clad crotch. A devilish grin spread across her face once she realized his cock was semi erect.

_**"Who knew this would be such a turn on?" **_she thought to herself.

Seth slightly jerked the bike a little when Chloe unexpectedly gripped his length. "What are you doing gorgeous?" he shouted over the roar of the engine.

"I want you" she muttered in his ear as she slipped her hand into his jeans. Seth knew he had to pull over and fast!

Thankfully there were several little semi secluded rest stops along the road. He needed to find one quickly as he could barely concentrate with Chloe stroking his cock in his jeans.

He spotted a stop that was specifically for motorcycles. It had just the right amount privacy he needed for what he was about to do to Chloe and he didn't want anyone else's eyes on his woman.

Seth flicked on his signal light and pulled off the main road into the rest stop. It was a cozy little stop surrounded by a good amount of bushes and shrubs that made it hard to see them. He threw the bike in park, killed the engine and put down the kickstand.

"Aww...why did you pull over?" Chloe teased flashing a wicked smirk.

"Get up…" Seth growled as he stood up from the bike. His cock was hard pressed against jeans begging for release. Chloe hopped off the bike and walked around to stand in front of Seth.

He pushed her leather jacket off of her shoulders casually tossing it over the bike's handlebars. "So you wanna jack me off while I'm driving, huh? Well you're gonna fix this right now little girl" he said pointing to his crotch.

"My pleasure" she smiled seductively watching Seth shrug out of his own jacket. It was mildly warm outside, with temperatures being in the low 70's.

Chloe unbuckled his belt and quickly unbuttoned his jeans. She pulled his jeans and boxers down and her eyes widened at the sight of his rock hard cock springing up at her.

She kissed Seth's lips as she stroked his cock with one of her hands. "Where do you want me?" she mumbled against his lips.

"Lay on the bike with your head hanging off the back" he panted. Chloe released her grip and turned to lay down on the motorcycle. "Wait…" Seth trailed spinning her back around.

He slid the straps of her tank top and bra down her shoulders making her pull her through. He pushed the cups of the bra and her tank top down revealing her perky breasts.

Seth dipped his head down pulling one of her sensitive nipples into his mouth. Chloe took in a sharp breath as one of her hands gripped the back of his neck and the other stroked his cock again.

He pulled her skirt up over her hips to take off her panties but was pleasantly surprised when he realized she wasn't wearing any.

"You naughty little girl" he smirked. "Lay down baby" he said guiding her over to the motorcycle. Chloe straddled the bike as she sat down. She put legs up on the handlebars then laid flat on her back letting her head hang over the of the bike.

Knowing exactly what Seth wanted she opened her mouth gladly accepting his length. He groaned feeling her tongue slide around the head of his cock lapping up the pre-cum.

He kneaded her breasts gently flicking her nipples as he thrust in and out of her mouth. Chloe moaned as she swallowed his cock further as he continued to fuck her mouth.

Seth reached down between Chloe's thighs as his hand found her wet slit. He used his fingers to push past her lips and find her swollen clit. She gasped around his cock taking him further down her throat as he rubbed circles around the little pink nub.

"Come on gorgeous sit up for me" Seth sighed pulling his length away from Chloe's mouth. He helped her sit upright on the bike then took off his jean and boxers. "Turn around and sit with your back to the handlebars, I want you to straddle me" he smirked.

Chloe stood up and waited for Seth to take his seat on the motorcycle. Once he was fully seated, she smiled at his impressive erection, the sheer weight of it making it sway from side to side.

"Bring me that pussy you naughty little girl...if you wanted me to fuck you outside, all you had to was ask Chloe" he grinned.

She smirked at him kissing his lips while she straddled him. "It's more than just being outside...we're on a Harley" she panted allowing herself to sink down on his cock. "Fuck you're so wet" he groaned.

Seth leaned Chloe back causing her to grasp the handlebars of the motorcycle. He gripped her hips roughly as he began to thrust up into her body. She moaned loudly as her boot covered heels rested on his shoulders.

He continued to thrust hard into Chloe watching her breasts bounce up and down with each move. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head while she squeezed her breasts. "Rub your clit while I pound you" Seth growled grinding into Chloe deeper.

"Oh god Seth!" she whined reaching down between her legs. He pulled out just as her fingers reached her clit. "What the hell?" she snapped glaring at him in shock that he pulled away from her.

"Don't worry about me! Now do as I said and rub that fucking clit…" he snarled. He let her legs fall to rest on the top of his thighs as he watched her pleasure herself.

Seth stroked his cock with one hand and pushed two fingers inside of Chloe's soaking pussy as she continued to work her clit. She whimpered at the intrusion as he added a third finger.

"You like that baby...you like it Chloe?" he asked teasingly. Barely able to speak, Chloe merely nodded her head in agreement. Seth pushed her hand away from her clit and began slapping the swollen bundle of nerves with his cock.

"Fuck!" Chloe shouted as her legs trembled in response. He slapped her clit a few more times before gently rubbing circles around it with the head of his cock. "Enough fucking around now" he huffed before suddenly plunging into her hole making her cry out.

Chloe dug her nails into his biceps as his hips jerked into hers repeatedly. He pulled her back away from the handlebars and cradled her against his body while he thrust into her.

She let her head fall back while she bounced on Seth's lap. Her walls began to spasm around him as her orgasm started it's approach. He felt her clenching around him but wasn't ready to give way just yet.

"Hold on gorgeous...don't come just yet. Ride it out..." Seth grunted. He squeezed Chloe tightly in his arms as he stood up with her. He bounced her uncontrollably on his cock a few times before pulling out of her completely.

He stepped around the back of the bike and gestured for her to join him. Chloe struggled to find her balance but eventually made her way around to the front of the bike.

"Hands on the bars little girl…" Seth whispered in her ear slapping her ass. He pressed his hand on her back making her bend over. Chloe poked her ass out a bit more giving Seth a little wiggle as she bit her lip.

He gave her ass another smack this time grabbing on to one of her cheeks making her squeal. "Another one off our list, right babe?" he chuckled burying himself deep inside Chloe.

"Oh god!" she screamed arching her back. Seth grabbed a handful of her hair and yanked on it pulling her head back. His other hand found her throat and squeezed it softly as pounded her relentlessly from behind.

Her walls clamped down on him yet again making Seth have to push through her intense spasms. Chloe's legs quivered and she could barely stand had it not been for Seth shifting his hand from her throat to wrap around her abdomen.

"Ah fuck!" Seth yelled pushing through Chloe's wetness. He felt that familiar warming sensation rising up through the pit of his stomach as his balls grew tight.

Unable to hold out any longer, Chloe's body jerked forcing her juices down coating Seth's cock. "Damn Chloe…such a tight little pussy" he groaned sliding out of her again. She glanced at him over her shoulder as Seth slammed his cock back inside of her again.

"Fuck I'm gonna cum...I'm gonna cum" he panted pulling out of Chloe's warmth. "Turn around" he huffed jerking his length in his hand.

Chloe licked her lips and squatted down in front of him. She put her hands on his ass and took Seth all the way into hot mouth. She sucked and slurped her way up and down his shaft running her tongue over the head of his cock.

She massaged his balls as she stared up at him. Her hands were still firmly placed on his ass while she bobbed her head back and forth on his length.

A loud groan tore from Seth's body as his cock emptied his hot creamy seed to the back of her throat. "Mmm…" Chloe moaned at his taste. She pulled her plump lips away from his now semi-erect length and stuck her tongue out at him.

"All clean" she smiled at him as she stood up. "I fucking love you!" Seth smiled pulling her in for a hug.

"I love you too" she grinned etching up on her toes to kiss his lips again.

After putting their clothes back on, Seth sat down on the motorcycle getting ready to fire up the engine. He watched Chloe as she dug around in her purse obviously looking for something.

"Babe what the hell are you looking for? We gotta get going…" he chuckled.

"Found them!" Chloe gleamed holding what looked to be a pair of panties in her hand. "Seriously gorgeous, you had your damn panties in your purse?" he said raising an eyebrow at Chloe.

"Hey! Don't judge me...I brought these with me so I wouldn't be showing my goodies at the game" she snickered. Seth held out a hand to help her balance and slip into her underwear. "Now…" she huffed "We can go."

"You never cease to amaze me little girl...never" he smiled firing up the bike. She wrapped her arms around Seth's waist tightly as he whipped around and got back out on the highway. "Let's go Hawkeyes!" Chloe shouted making Seth laugh as they made their way to Iowa City.


End file.
